


Case of the Missing Teenage Mutant Betas

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Confrontations, Conversations, Derek Hale's Loft, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted under a different title. “Congratulations, you have the moral high ground. Now, leave.” Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of the Missing Teenage Mutant Betas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Once inside Derek's loft, Stiles declares, “Peter told me about the alpha pack.”

Looking between the two, Isaac fidgets. “Derek, should I get some-”

“No.”

Stiles crosses his arms. “I can help.”

“Did you tell Peter that you left Erica and Boyd trapped in the Argent’s basement?”

“Wait,” Isaac says. “The Argents took Erica and Boyd? Is that- you told Scott that some rivals from the other team took you.”

“Yes.” Derek keeps his eyes locked on Stiles’s. “Chris and I talked before they left. I could have gotten them out, if I’d known.”

“You think that,” Stiles replies. Uncrossing his arms and tapping his fingers against the wall, he says, “If it was just you, I’d’ve been happy to tell you, but I know you would have involved Scott. Even if you didn’t, Isaac would have told him. That was exactly what Gerard wanted, was for Scott to come charging in.”

Derek steps closer. “Leave. I don’t want problems with Scott, but if you push me, I will hurt you.”

Stiles twitches, steels himself, and takes a deep breath. “You’ve lied to Scott numerous times. About some pretty important things, too. You tried to kill Lydia. You bit Mrs Argent, knowing that she’d kill herself; that’s as good as killing her. I left you under your house, and I made sure my best friend didn’t play straight into the hands of a sadistic, crazy werewolf hunter.”

“Congratulations, you have the moral high ground. Now, leave.”

Scoffing, Stiles shakes his head and looks over at Isaac. “For the record, I hope it’s him that gets killed instead of you. And if it isn’t- He hopes that, too. If it is, you can probably come to my dad for help.”

With his eyes flashing, Isaac starts to advance, but Derek stops him with a simple, “Isaac, no.”

“Derek isn’t going to die.”

“Dude, no offence, but stop and take in his track record. He’s going to do something reckless and likely stupid and get one or both of you killed. I can’t say I particularly care if Peter’s included, but uh, yeah, add Peter to that list.”

“You’re the reason Peter bit Scott,” Derek interjects.

Stiles flinches. “I held you up in eight feet of water for over two hours. Did Chris tell you I tried to get them out? ‘Cause, I did.” Looking over at Isaac, he asks, “Did you ever wonder what happened to the freezer in the basement?”

Ignoring the way Isaac visibly curls into himself, Stiles continues, “Scott practically destroyed it, and what was left of it, me, him, and Allison buried in the woods. The oh-so great and glorious alpha over here didn’t take it out, even though only an idiot wouldn’t know that my dad finding it would have painted pretty hard evidence against you.”

“I didn’t kill my dad. It was Jackson.”

“Uh-huh.” Stiles returns his gaze to Derek’s. “And is he helping on the case of the missing teenage mutant betas?”

“Why do you care,” Derek asks.

There’s silence for a long moment.

“Because,” is Stiles’s soft response, “I care about them. I like Boyd, even if he doesn’t like me. And Erica’s my Catwoman. If I could have, I would have dragged her into the pool and held you both up. I didn’t think the Argents would kill them, and I needed to try to make sure Scott didn’t get himself killed.”

“Fine. Isaac, get him something to drink.”

“Water’s fine,” Stiles says. Walking over to the table, he asks, “So, what do you know so far?”

“According to Peter, there…”   


End file.
